


666

by kantostartershirt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 6 for gold, 666, Bow Before Lucifbo, Crack, I'm so bored, M/M, Potato baby, Seriously I only wrote this in hopes of writing the 666th story in Dean/OMC, a homicide of 1, a homicide of 1 by counting ducks, counting crows, counting ducks, seriously WTF am i doing, terrible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9431051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kantostartershirt/pseuds/kantostartershirt
Summary: Seriously, this is terrible... terribly good! No, it's really not. I just wanted mine to be 666th story in Dean Winchester/Original Male Character. Sue me. Or don't, please.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean kisesd Jijmai. Jimmiu kiissedd DEan. YAY! Blah blah blah, whate ever. Devilsss. Then sday got gmarrierd and hasd a millionjillion ltettle babies, who all were veyr cute, even though they looked like poatatoesf. Potatoes baby.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write 666 words. I'll write more chapters till I have 666, ArmyOfLamps. Probably daily, or every other day. Maybe even till I get 6,666 words.

Ahem. Setetel;sf down setleds down. It's atime for anoteher installment of 666. So, wher s were we? Ah, yes. Jimmy and Dean's potatowes babys. Sooooo, theya had eys. WOOHOO! It was to be expecred, though. Oddly erneougdh, they alwasy seem to be covered in dirtr. Onr summer day, in their hobbit hole, Jimyy and Daen were sitting there, rasing there potats/ hobbit childrens, and definitely not doings satanic ritulas. The chidsles whent outside to playds, adn KImyat ( That was not intentional.) and Dean were sitting insdiee maiming out, instead of fmaking out, cause they're HARDCORE! IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM! IT IS MY LIFE!, and also because the author does not know exactly where the keys on their keyboard are, or where the fourth wall is. Anways, as tehry were bein HARDCORE and shirts, because they can turn into shirts at will and that was definitely not a typo, they could hear the faint souhnds of theirs pobbits childs playing teh game of mafia. ''664, 665, 666, '' rang outrdsd in teh calear vocie of the youngests, Lucifbo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahem. I'm back again with the next chapter of the best story ever, as it clearly is. Right now I should be brushing my hair because I'm going to Barnes & Noble in like 5 minutes, but I'm not, just to write this.

Alruihgt, were where we? Eh, whi careds? All tahs maters is that BACKSTREET'S BACK, ALRIGHT! i'm lying, '666' is back, back again! So, Lucifbo was playting Solitaire, with his bets friend Bilifer. it's a fun games to plays with otehr people. when lucifbo won (i'm not sure how. if you win when you're playing with someone else, i think you both win), he starteds singing '' IS YOUR FIRE, YOUR ONE DESIRE, TO WIN THIS CARD GAME? BELIEVE WHEN I SAY I WON THIS CARD GAME!''


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ayyy it's ben 5ever. hav fun reding

oky soh jimy and dean were was at hume. deyy kised. yayu. ten dey mad bread togeter. it wus good breda. it had flower in it.


	5. Chapter 5

speedometer


	6. (chapter) 6 for gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a homicide of 1 by counting ducks is my favourite song

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please note that i don't own counting crows, quite obviously. i don't have much money

dean and jimirrg was are lisening to a homicid of 1 by counstin ducsk and den dey got sad caz stupid adam kepted asking dem a bunchh of qustons, like "Are you happy when you're sleeping?" yes they are very hapy tank u adam but why do u care it's a bit nosy honesly. "Does he keep you safe and warm?" yes dean anfds jimay ware very safe ad warm cauze they LOVE eac oter so much they wilz never brake up. "Does he tell you when you're sorry?" uh duh no ADAM why wuld dey do dat tey dont knead 2 tell each oter to apoligoze bcuz dey luv each other so heackung much. "Does he tell you when you're wrong?" well NO ADAM THATD BE ROOD, LIKE U, + stop telin us to chang


	7. Chapter 7

i know i never really update this anyways but i probably won't for a while because of hurricane irma. i probably will if wherever we go has wifi though, as i'll be super bored, but it probably won't.


	8. Chapter 8

hi i'm all okay. i got power back a week ago but i'm lazy and didn't want to post anything. please, if you can, donate to hurricane relief efforts, specifically maria. irma hit florida hard, but other places need help more. we've gotten a lot of help already, and we need more, but the best thing right now would be just to donate your time, if you live in florida and can. that's what me and my family are planning on doing. i lived in dominica when erika hit there and i know how bad that was. i know how utterly unprepared they were then, and i know how unprepared they would have been for maria. puerto rico was hit absolutely terribly by it too, as were other islands.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the best chapter yet

one day, dean relizes that hes kinda poor cuz his potato babies and bf(i can't even remember his name. i'm sorry.) eat all his food that he buys. rude. potato babies shuld just eat themselfs. but apparently that woudnt relly work becuz of how energy transforms and stuff(thanks to my environmental science teacher, mr.fetscher. very helpful.) so, he deciz to get job as train driver. he cant drive. but whatever. they hire him strait away. he is the 8th driver there. driver 8. on his first day, and his 8th train that he's driven( all the others crashed.), a song comes on. (i don't think trains even play music, but whatever.) it keeps saying "take a break, driver 8". he says really loud " i dont need break. i am invincible. i drive train 5ever. but song keeps doing it. he gets mad. he doz n0t know why it keeps saying the train conductor says he should take brake. the train conductor doesnt do that. he just does whatever a train condutor does. plus, he has not "been on this shift too long." he can dsrive 5ever. eventrually after the songs has been playinf on repetitive for al ong time for some reason, he gets really mad. he starts cursing the gods, michael stipe, the train conductor. the train confuctr starts to be crying. den keeps cursing him. he criz more. than den relizez someding. train conductor is jimyah!(his bf. i went back) he got a jobs as conductr cause den stry drivingfd, plus their poorabilitiness.. den deeen stats cryng. he nver wnts to yel at jimsgy. he sys " i ams srooy jimasy it was de song it kept getin into my head! i nvr would yel at u bby!" jimy say " you has song in head!? tat canstont be safe! get is out!" deany says " no it is a metaphorimile. anyways plz forgive mey." jimdfg sys " of curz bbi. the sogn mada me kindo madd too becuz it was tellinf you what to do. rued. i now it was jufd mchl stps being a jerkface to u. i froghive u bbie." than deani sayes " omegod tank u babywez i luv u so much. will u marry me babues?( i think they might already be married but whatever.)" and den deanisd syas" oh emfsd gdo sdeaws of curse i will babesi. i luvetfd uyou so mooch." theadf they kiss. train crash yit agian bout that is a_Ok. deand and jimny are engagded. yay! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this might be the best chapter yet. probably also the longest. i surpassed 666 words with this one. here's the inspiration for this magnificent work of art. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wuFId1RYSZE


End file.
